


There is one (1) Impostor Among Us

by MidoriNoHebi



Series: Ateez's Alternative Universes [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Background Relationships, Blood, Crack, M/M, Murder, Temporary Character Death, Violence, i don't know what i'm doing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: They are eight men sent in a ship to fix it. While they thought it'd be easy and harmless, they soon realize they might not make it out alive when sabotages and murders slither in their path.Or : An Among Us AU in which you can guess who the Impostor is as well
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ateez's Alternative Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898290
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! I'm not really back yet, I'm still writing the big fictions I want to post so in the mean time, I post this very short but I hope interesting story in which Ateez are Among Us characters. I tried to write it in a way that won't spoil the fun of you trying to discover who the Impostor is, I'd be really curious to read about it in the comments, nothing will really start until the second/third chapter, so I'm making a doule update for the beginning. It's quick to write to I should be done in the weekend. I know it's short and possibly a little weird but I hope you will like it as much as other stories of mine, or just like it for those who never red me before, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this ! I thought it'd be funny to mix those two universes, I had the idea when comming back from the University one night as me and my friends play 24/7 at this game. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll like it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know the game, Among Us is a game in which a certain number of Crewmates go around different maps (here I took the ship map) to do tasks in order to win. Among these crewmates, one, two or three Impostors have to hide by faking tasks, when they're actual goal is to sabotage the ship and kill everyone.

It was weird, to say the least. Here he was, surrounded by seven other men, on a ship lost in the middle of space, because the ones who were suppose to take care of it didn't. Now, it was up to Yeosang and those seven other men to fix all the damages in the ship ... Great, just great ...

He couldn't really complain though, he had agreed, which meant that he had a job to do. He knew they'd send seven other men alongside him for the reparations to go faster, all with different fields of expertise. He quickly learned which when the Leader of their team, a 27 year old man named Kim Hongjoong with very blue hair spoke up.

“Hello everyone. I get this is awkward, we never met and here we are, in the middle of space, with seven other stranger, supposed to fix an entire ship as fast as possible so the previous team can continue their work. I understand that you might not approve that I was put in charge when we never met before, but I'll try my best to be at your service and answer any question you may have. We'll be here for a while, so we need to get along well.”

Everyone agreed with a nod, and Yeosang internally sighed of relief. Tension within the ship would've been the worst ...

“I think for now, the best thing to do is to introduce ourselves. I'm Kim Hongjoong and I'm responsible for the ship's navigation. Despite its wrecked state it's till flying and I have to make sure things stay that way.”

He turned to look at the man with a pink astronaut suit and gray hair. All of us had different suit colors depending on our area of expertise. Hongjoong's was yellow.

“I'm Park Seonghwa,” he had a gentle smile and a very handsome face. From an objective point of view, Yeosang noticed they were all handsome. “My job is to keep the ship's shields up to make sure nothing collides with us. I'll also be in charge of the administration, so if you struggle to navigate in the ship with your ID cards, come and see me.”

“I'm Jeong Yunho nice to meet you all !” his suit was blue and his hair peach. “I'm not really here to fix the ship, more to analyze what damaged it in the first place. I'll make sure our O2 levels are kept good.”

And then it was Yeosang's turn. His suit was red and his hair white. “Kang Yeosang. I'm a medic. Samples of asteroids were sent to me and I have to analyze them.”

It was short and precise. One of them noticed and had a little harmless laugh.

“Well you won't be a talker. Choi San's the name,” purple suit, black hair. If Yeosang was correct, it meant he worked in electrical. “I was sent with my colleague Choi Jongho, but we don't come from the same bases. I'm in charge of everything that has to do with eletrical.”

Which explained why Jongho's suit was white, with cherry hair. Yeosang's perfect opposite. Funny.

“Hi everyone I'm Song Mingi ! I'm the ship's tec and nerd. I'll be in touch with Huston during the whole procedure, and my job is to upload every research Doctor Kang will do, and keep the Central updated on our advances !” he seemed really social, and his orange suit was as flashy as his smile. His dirty blond hair were a little contrast though, as they were styled all over the place.

“Nice to meet you all too, I'm Jung Wooyoung and I'll be in control of the reactor and engines, so I guess you and I will cross path often,” he smiled to Yeosang, who politely returned to smile and nodded in understanding. Like San, he had jet black hair.

“I've been introduced already but Choi Jongho. San's and my work will be quickly done so the rest of you can operate as fast as possible, the rest will be details and you won't see us often, we'll mostly be in the hidden rooms of the ship.”

“Ouh scary places,” joked Mingi.

“Sort of,” shrugged San. “Anyway should we take these off ? The air is clean now right ?” he asked turning to Yunho.

The man had already an O2 controller in hand and nodded after a few seconds of number-reading.

“Yes it's safe.”

“God yes, I was being cooked alive underneath this,” San took off his helmet and they all followed, one by one, and took a look at each other's faces.

“The trip to get here was stressful, long, and tiring, so I propose we get diner first and then go to sleep. We can start the reparations tomorrow morning if it's alright with you guys ?” said Hongjoong. Yeosang admired him, he was already taking his role very seriously. Maybe he had done this before.

They all moved to the cafeteria where vending machines and other things were on display. Fortunately it seemed that some food had been left, and even after Mingi filled the fridges they knew they'd have enough for at least six months. With luck, they'd be gone way before that.

Once they had sat at a table and started eating, discussions started here and there. Which school they had been to, the training they had received, how long did they estimate the reparation would take, Yeosang was also participating a little bit to everything. One question caught everyone's attention.

“How do we do for the sleeping ?” it was from Mingi.

“What do you mean ?” asked Yunho confused.

“Ah I know where you're getting at. The astronauts on this ship are barely as much as we are, and like it's mostly a research ship, the rooms are small, and shared. Two in each. How do you want to chose your roommate ?” said Hongjoong.

Wooyoung took a napkin, an empty and clean bowl, a mark, and wrote everyone's initials on a little piece of paper he rolled. Then he gave the bowl to Hongjoong, who stared at it for a minute before turning to Seonghwa. Yeosang had already noticed to two eldest seemed to like each other quite a bit.

“Help me please ?” pleaded the blue-haired with a little laugh that made them all smile.

Seonghwa took two papers, unfolded them and red out loud :

“Wooyoung and Yeosang.”

Yeosang smiled at his new roommate. He internally rolled his eyes because at diner, he had noticed the younger was loud, and noisy, and high-pitched, and oh god so not what he was. Seonghwa took two other papers.

“San and Yunho.”

The two boys had already gotten closer too and high-five.

“Mingi and Jongho.”

The youngest of them eyed the taller whom was waiting with worry :

“I really hope you don't intend to wake me up by screaming in my ear.”

That seemed to brought Mingi's mood back up, somehow, because he laughed and said :

“No risk ! I'm a sloth ! I won't wake up 'til eleven !”

Only after the confirmation the second loudest of the group wouldn't be his personal alarm, Jongho shook his head. Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong with a sheepish smile and showed the two papers left :

“Guess that makes us roommate.”

Hongjoong nodded :

“Yep.”

“This is painful to watch,” whispered Wooyoung in Yeosang's ear, making him smile and shiver.

“Can you pass me the knife please,” the white-haired only answered.

Wooyoung confused, blinked a few times before asking :

“Why the hell to you need a knife for ?”

“To cut the sexual tension I call already feel between those two,” that got him a round of laugher from Wooyoung AND San, whom was sitting next to Wooyoung and had heard everything. Jongho too chuckled and hid behind a cough.

Hongjoong flashed them dark eyes and with all the authority of his rank, pulled his tongue at them :

“Unrespectful brats, be more nice with your hyungs !”

“Don't scream at them Hongjoong,” smiled Seonghwa.

“Yeah don't scream at the babies, _hyung_ ,” said Wooyoung almost mounting the table to cover Jongho's ears.

The later gasped dramatically and snapped his hands away.

“You're not even a year older than me ! Who are you calling a baby ?!”

“I can call you baby,” flirted San with a roll of brows, definitely not in Jongho's direction, and Wooyoung laughed loudly.

“Oh god no weird stuff in the dorms please,” said Hongjoong half-jokingly.

“How do you expect eight men locked in a ship for several months to not want to have sex ?” asked San outraged.

“Just keep it in your pants ?” suggested Seonghwa getting up to make the dishes.

“Or have fun with your friend, the right hand,” teased Wooyoung getting up too and waving his own right hand in front of San's face.

“Oh I'm gonna have fun with _your_ right hand,” bite back San with a smirk. 

Unlike what Yeosang thought, Wooyoung didn't get embarrassed and even winked back at San. The white-haired just looked back in front of him and exchanged glances with Hongjoong and Jongho, all wondering  _what the hell was that_ .

“You're not going to get much sleep if those two start getting at each other,” said Yunho, bumping his elbow in Yeosang's arm.

“Oh I will, they just will have to fuck against a wall or something.”

The honest answer made Jongho and Mingi choke but Hongjoong only laughed.

“Oh gosh, you don't hold back your tongue do you ?”

San had gotten up too to help Seonghwa with the dishes and they all sort of moved at some point. Yeosang shrugged Yunho's question :

“If they're going to act like teenagers they can at least do it fully.”

That got the four other men even more stunned :

“Fucked against a wall ? Seriously ?”

Another shrug.

“We didn't have the same teenage years,” stuttered Jongho.

“You have no idea what you missed,” winked Yeosang, making the younger choke once more.

From afar Wooyoung saw the whole scene and scoffed :

“He can speak of me but he's no better !”

“He doesn't look at Jongho as if he's going to undress him,” scolded Seonghwa.

“I'm not doing that !” protested Wooyoung.

“I wasn't talking about you,” Seonghwa gave a pointed look behind the younger's shoulder and he turned to see San looking at him with a smirk and lust in his eyes.

“Well damn ...”

“Indeed. Now please San focus back on the plate I don't want anything to break.”

*

An hour later found them all more or less ready to go to bed. They had changed and bid everyone goodnight, Yeosang already in his bed - the bed were bunk beds, and as Wooyoung begged him to take the upper one, he was in the lower - reading while his roommate finished brushing his teeth.

“I hope everything will go fine during this mission.”

Yeosang turned to the black-haired surprised :

“What do you mean ?”

“You didn't hear ? Other ships were attacked a little everywhere. Killed. The whole crews.”

He had. It had been a very loud and worrying subject in their field of work for a while now, but they never seemed to catch suspects, or have any idea who could've done it. Security cameras were destroyed, half of the ships exploded, destroying evidences and proofs. No it was a real mystery.

“I try to not think of it too much,” confessed Yeosang, putting his book down and switching off the lights.

“I understand. I can't help it personally. I'm scared. What if they come for us ?”

It was a possibility. One the eight men in this ship must've thought about. Otherwise they wouldn't be here.

“If they come we'll be ready. We'll fight back.”

Even in the dark, he could see the small smile Wooyoung shot him. All of them belonged on this ship, and they would work by pair. Easy business.


	2. DAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's going to be relatively fast, short chapters and small investigations. I changed a few things compared to the game's rule, you'll see what if you're familiar with it or not, 
> 
> Hope you'll like it !

The next day, everything went fine. At least the morning. As promised, Mingi didn't show up before half past eleven, everyone went their way, Hongjoong and Seonghwa sticking together, Wooyoung whining while he had to work on the reactor, just everyone doing their jobs. They also had lunch without anything weird happening.

They had all discovered vents all around the ship, but weirdly, none of them were given the key to open them, so they all ended shrugging it off and thinking they had no business down there whatsoever. A map of the vent was displayed in the cafeteria though, and they learned that the one in electrical led to the one in the security room and the one in the med-bay. The ones in the upper and lower engine connected, as well as the ones in weapons, the cafeteria, navigation and shields.

Something weird happened in the afternoon though. Yeosang was humming a song discreetly while checking the samples in the med-bay, when the lights turned red, a very loud alarm pierced the quietness around him, and the pad on his forearm's suit vibrated without stopping. He checked and his heart started to beat fast when he saw a timer. He had 20s left until the oxygen would run low. How did that happen ? Wasn't Yunho supposed to be working in the O2 room ? He broke in a sprint. They all knew two codes were needed to activate the oxygen again, one of them being in administration, the other in Yunho's room. Thinking he'd found the other here he went for administration, sighing in relief when he saw Seonghwa already there, tapping frenetically on the pad, brows furrowed. After he had tapped his code the alarm didn't went off, and they both exchanged a panicked glance before running out of the room.

Yeosang almost collided with San and Seonghwa with Mingi.

“What the hell is going on ?!” asked the taller.

10s were left. Yeosang didn't take the time to explain and ran away. The O2 room wasn't really far so he made it in less than a minute, and right when he was about to enter the room he saw Hongjoong and Yunho. The tallest seemed lost and confused, while Hongoong was the one with the pad in hand.

“I'm sorry, I panicked, I don't understand what happened and I was trying to search for the problem but-”

“Hey hey,” calmed him Hongjoong, “breathe, we're fine alright ?” The leader was visibly paler despite his comforting words.

Yeosang slid on the wall, everyone else joining them, Jongho and Wooyoung the last ones on spot. They all looked worried and terrified.

“It was a simple mistake from me I'm sorry I worried you all. I- guess I have more work than I thought,” sighed Yunho.

“Where were you ?” asked San to the youngests and latest to come.

“I was activating the reactor but it's a long and hard process and leaving it all would've been dangerous,” said Wooyoung with an apology and nervous smile, coming closer to Seonghwa.

“I was in electrical with San,” said Jongho.

“Yeah well you didn't follow be when the alarm went off !”

“Chill y'know how messy it is, there are wires everywhere on the floor ...”

“It's weirdly convenient for you to have been stuck wasn't it ?”

“Excuse me ? Are you saying this is my fault ?!” said Jongho angry.

“Enough guys !” cut Seonghwa, stepping in between the two that had started to grow closer, probably ready to fight. “We don't have time for this ! It was probably a mistake from Yunho, we'll be alright, so stop it ! The faster we finish our tasks the quicker we can leave, remember ?”

Yeosang didn't know what to think of all of this. It seemed like an accident it happened, especially on a ship. But this was an incident that could've cost their lives. And one Seonghwa seemed to put on Yunho just to have an explanation. He decided to not think more of it, but then he saw it : when Seonghwa had walked between the Chois, his waist and belt were left visible. On his hip hanged the normal keyring they all had, but between the keys Yeosang saw one he recognized while not recognizing. He didn't recognize it because neither of them had it on, but he knew what it was because when they had checked the vents, the key hole had a very peculiar shape. A shape that looked a lot like the key hanging from Seonghwa's hip.

Yeosang kept an eye on him for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't understand how he could've hidden it. Maybe he had it in his luggage, and none of them checked that.

“Hi Yeosang, what are you doing here ?”

Seonghwa was now back in Administration, and swiped his card in the little register. Something all of them had done the previous day, as soon as they got in the ship. Weird.

“I'm waiting for the samples I put in analysis to be done. Hanging around,” he said vaguely, walking to the other side of the big table, at the opposite of Seonghwa, looking at the map on which they could know if someone was in a room, which room, but never knew who was there. He saw two dots in electrical, San and Jongho, normally, one in navigation he guessed was Hongjoong because that's where the leader had gone back to after the oxygen crises, and one in the communication room he supposed to be Mingi. The dot in O2 was probably Yunho, and the one in the eeactor moving to lower engine and making a third dot in electrical had to be Wooyoung. Nothing seemed suspicious. Especially not with Seonghwa now uploading datas given by Mingi.

At diner he was very silent, eyes speaking for themselves as he observed his comrades one by one.


	3. DAY 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are not quite what they seem ...

Yeosang hadn't slept well. He had a nasty feeling in his guts, one that never cheated him, and so he spent his whole morning on edge. Every time someone passed in front of the med-bay he either jumped, or snapped his head towards them so fast he made  _ them  _ jump. 

When Jongho was the fourth victim of the morning to Yeosang's paranoia, he just laughed.

“You seem tense hyung, are you alright ?”

“I'm fine ...”

Jongho looked at him skeptically but Yeosang just brushed it off.

“You're lying.”

“Maybe ...”

“What's on your mind ?”

Yeosang bit his lower lip. He had the feeling he couldn't trust anyone and yet, despite San's ill-founded accusation from yesterday, he felt that Jongho wasn't one to be afraid off.

“What happened yesterday worries me.”

Jongho raised a confused brow :

“I can understand seeing you only have ten seconds until an oxygen depth can be worrying, but you know it was just an accident from Yunho, right ?”

“We don't know that. He seemed as lost as us when I came into the room.”

Jongho's face got darker but Yeosang could see he tried hard to not show anything and smiled warmly at him :

“We have to trust each other to do our job well. Don't worry too much. And if you need anything, you know where to find me !”

Yeosang had a shy laugh, and after Jongho's care couldn't let the younger leave without being curious :

“How is it going ?”

“It's ... a lot of cables to connect here and there. I left San with the electrical panel to accord, but I have to run all around the ship to connect every wires.”

“That's why you're not in electrical ?”

“Ah yeah, I had some wires to fix in Storage, I crossed Wooyoung there ! Mingi too, they were in administration with Seonghwa, whom left shortly after I arrived to go with Hongjoong. They're cute. I have the last wires to fix in the Security Room and then I'll be able to go back to San !”

“Good luck with that,” smiled the white-haired.

Jongho left and Yeosang was alone again, with the traitorous whispers of his minds. He shook his head in order to make them disappear and put his samples to analysis again. The results of yesterday hadn't been conclusive and as much as he loved his job, Yeosang prayed for it to be the last time. He went to the cafeteria and saw the garbages full, so he decided to clean it. Right when he was done and took the heavy bag and threw it over his shoulder with Storage as his next stop, his forearm pad started beeping again.

When he looked down he saw that it was a communication problem. Nothing too urging but it was annoying anyway, and also curious. Mingi was suppose to be there, so why did this problem occurred.

Jongho had spoken a lot about wires and electrical panel, maybe it was all linked and somehow, their tasks had an impact on Mingi's. It seemed logical. So, not being in any hurry he crossed the Storage - passing in front of administration and seeing that it was well empty - until he was in front of the hatch they used. He was surprised by San's voice coming from behind.

“Oh hi there Sangie, emptying the garbages ?”

“Yes, three days of garbage was a little too much for the poor trash bin of our Cafeteria,” he joked.

San watched through the glass panel the stars and numerous planet around them. It was a very impressive and intimidating feeling to see all of this, knowing they were so far from home, that they were nothing but tiny dust particles in this giant and dark sea. As anxious as it could be, it also felt very relaxing. Yeosang shared this with San and Hongjoong, the five others not really liking the empty view they could have from Storage or the Cafeteria.

They watched as the garbages flew into space and further from the ship, before San clapped and turned to the white-haired with a big dimpled smile.

“Well the, let's help Mingi with the communications, it seems it wasn't dealt with yet,” he said checking his pad. Yeosang did the same and nodded. The room was right next the Storage and they met with Yunho, Hongjoong and Seonghwa who probably came from Navigation. Mingi was already inside, and if his grumbling and curses were anything to go by, he was struggling.

“Mingi, need a hand ?”

“Guys ! I don't understand ! Everything went black in a second !” he said with the most distressed sound possible, pointing at his screen. He had earphones on but only covering one of his ears, and Yunho quickly came to help. Yeosang took notice that Hongjoong and Seonghwa were looking around too, at the data panel control and had the power diverting panel, looking for an explanation. San on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Yeosang furrowed his brows but at the same moment, Yunho made a winning noise and every computer in the room blinded them with a strong white light. 

“How did you do it ?!” asked Mingi with wide eyes.

“You missed it but when you turn the button, there is a very slight opening in which you can connect the communications back to the base.”

“Man, I'm never patient with those things,” whined the orange suited.

“Probably why you missed the opening,” laughed Yunho.

Yeosang was focused on something else. Everyone had came at some point to check on the Coms. Everyone but Wooyoung and Jongho. And San had left. Yeosang felt the bad feeling crawl up his spine again, and he grabbed Seonghwa's arm to steady himself as he felt like passing out.

“Yeosang ?”

“Everything alright you look green ?” asked Hongjoong coming closer to him.

Yeosang's eyes focused back on his smaller leader and he breathed out :

“I have a bad feeling.”

And then he stormed out of the room, followed closely by the two oldest, Yunho and Mingi staying a little stunned in the Communication room.

He walked to electrical, not liking how everything was just too soundless, quiet, deafening. He made his way in, cursing that the room had a sort of wall with the light panel before he could access to the rest of the room but when he finally did, he wish he hadn't : Wooyoung was on the ground, looking up with a terrified face at San, both of their suits covered in blood, the later holding a very long and sharp knife, Jongho's lifeless body between them.


	4. DAY 4

Yeosang woke up panicked, the remaining of his nightmare and what had happened the day before fresh in his mind.

After they had discovered the boy, they had stopped, shocked, eyes widened, gasping, choking. Yeosang hadn't known what to do or say. Yunho and Mingi had joined barely a second later and the younger had choked a scream behind his mouth.

San had left earlier ... This had been why.

“ _San, what ... what did you do ?_ ” had asked Hongjoong, slowly coming closer to the man, not minding Seonghwa had tried to hold him back.

Looking closely, Wooyoung had looked at them terrified, his eyes always going back and forth between San and them, as if he had tried to defend the culprit. How could he had defended that ?

“ _Why ? Why did you do that ?_ ” had whispered Wooyoung lost.

Yeosang had wanted to scream. Jongho's eyes had been open but covered in the veil of death, his guts spilled on all the cables in the room.

“ _I'm an Impostor_ ,” was all San said. He didn't try to deny, but what good would that be ? They caught him red-handed.

“ _Why ?_ ” had asked the younger again, and something in his voices had seemed hurried, panicked. They could understand ; the two men had been close since day one, very flirty and with a clear interest in learning more about the other.

Yeosang hadn't been able to watch anymore, so he had turned around, seeing Yunho's furrowed brows and confused face, not believing what was happening and had joined with Mingi outside of the room.

“ _He's dead, isn't he_ ?”

Yeosang had only nodded and let the taller pull him into a hug. He hadn't known he did, but he needed it. He only shed a few tears. They didn't know each other very well. But he was a nice man. And it only meant that they hadn't been safe, all along.

It had been awkward and very inhuman. They couldn't keep a corpse on board, so they had thrown Jongho's body in the garbage. San had been silent all along. There was no way they could keep him too, not knowing if he'd tried to kill all of them or if he'd stay still, and with no cell to keep him locked ... They had to eject him too. Wooyoung had strongly disagreed, begging them to stop and ask for more explanation. Seonghwa and Mingi had stayed silent too. Hongjoong and Yunho had taken the matter at hand and calmed Wooyoung down. San hadn't even fought back. Hongjoong had seemed disturbed by that fact, as he had told them at diner.

“ _He probably knew what would be waiting for him if he was discovered,”_ had tried to appease Seonghwa for everyone. _“Maybe he wasn't as bad as we think, we don't even know why he did that. Maybe he was forced.”_

Yunho had looked down on his plate at that, still unable to process. San had been his roommate. They had slept in the same room together, Yunho had been defenseless against him.

“ _It just doesn't add up, why not kill me ? We slept in the same room !”_

“ _It would've made it too obvious,”_ said Hongjoong. 

_ But killing Jongho in electrical when it was the only place the both of them were working in too _ , had thought Yeosang silently. Back in their room he had asked Wooyoung what he had been doing in electrical. 

“ _I was in the security room checking what everyone was doing, but with the communications problem, the cams were blank. I went down the check, but then I heard noises coming from electrical and well, you know the rest ...”_

Yeosang hadn't brought it up. It was painful. Hopefully San had been alone, and they were done with massacres now, that's what he told himself as he walked in Weapons on this new day.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were together once more, saluting Yeosang discreetly and making their way to Navigation. As if Seonghwa never had anything to do but following Hongjoong like a lost puppy. Yunho was in O2, like usual too, while Wooyoung was in the reactor, still shaken and in need to be alone. They respected that. Yeosang was really focused on his task, and barely heard the little goodbye Seonghwa gave Hongjoong when leaving Navigation. He didn't hear the metallic noise that came from behind him until it was too late, and when he snapped around he only saw it close. His blood froze in his veins. Someone had gone through the vents. Someone who was suppose to be here barely a minute before. Yeosang only had one name in head, and when he regained the ability to move, he darted towards O2 : Yunho wasn't here. Yeosang moved to navigation but neither was Hongjoong.

His head turned frantically around him to try and see where to go, the cams were off as the red button wasn't beeping, so he really had no idea where he could find someone. Until he heard a scream. Seonghwa's scream more particularly. He didn't lose a second and went to the cafeteria from where the sound came, but he stopped and gagged when he saw the horror painted in front of him : Hongjoong's body was lying, right in the middle of the room, a hand on the table while the rest of him had fallen on the bench. He had been about the press the emergency meeting button. His back was riddled of bullet wounds.  _ Bullet wounds _ . 

Seonghwa was standing close to the south entry, and Wooyoung came rushing in with Yunho from the West entry, right in front of Yeosang. Mingi came from the same place as Seonghwa and this time, couldn't stand the view and fainted.

They weren't done with murders.

Seonghwa was looked ready to faint too. He was almost as gray as his hair, and his widened eyes had tears gathered at the corners. The scream he made was the only sound he had done, now appearing completely still.

“What happened ?” asked Yunho, holding hand with a nauseous Wooyoung.

“I don't know,” confessed Seonghwa. He came in shields rushing but didn't stop when I called for him ...”

“He rushed past me too,” Mingi's voice was weak and he was sitting back against the wall, not once acknowledging the corps in the cafeteria.

“Y-you found him like this ?” asked Yeosang.

Seonghwa nodded, voice ready to betray him if he used it too much.

“Not again, I thought San was the only one !” yelled Wooyoung falling onto his knees.

“I don't understand ... I left him barely a minute,” kept going the older.

“You were the last one with him ?” asked Yunho confused.

“No I left him in navigation but he rushed through the ship after !”

“I heard a vent and saw it closing when I was in weapons.”

All froze at that. For Yeosang, the culprit was in their rank, and so he looked at all their faces to try and see who looked more panicked because of the fear of being discovered and who looked panicked only because it truly meant there was another Impostor.

“Did you see anyone going in ?” Yunho again. He and Yeosang seemed to be the only ones able to calm down.

“No, I only saw it closing like I said. But I went looking for both you and Hongjoong. You weren't there, neither of you.”

Mingi and Seonghwa turned to Yunho with a clear wait to see if the peach-haired would be able to defend himself.

“I left to go and see Wooyoung. He sent me a message saying he needed me. I left way before Seonghwa did.”

On Yunho's pad was indeed displayed a message from the black-haired male.

“Yunho was with me the entire time, it can't be him,” shook his head the later. “Seonghwa, you and Hongjoong were always together.”

“You're saying that I ... I did this ?!”

“I don't see who else !”

Yeosang stayed silent while the two started to fight, and observed Seonghwa's way pf holding himself. He didn't look guilty. But at the same time, there was this key thing ... Yeosang's eyes widened when he saw that the key was now missing. Why ? Had Seonghwa noticed it was too visible, or was it never his to begin with ?

“Stop it !” he yelled for the first time, deep voice breaking the argument taking place. Wooyoung had started crying, Seonghwa and Yunho shook like leaves and Mingi was only trying to not faint again. They were a mess. “We can't just rush in decisions and eject someone like we did with San. We have no evidence, nothing, only suspicions and they're not enough to eject someone. If we do this and we were wrong, we're as good as dead.”

“So what do we do ?! Just wait for the killer to strike again ?!” snapped Wooyoung.

“He won't if we stay in groups.”

“We're only five left.”

“Exactly, two groups of two, and one solo. Like this, if the solo person dies, the duos will be able to tell if their other half was missing. How does it sound ?”

“I can't be alone,” denied Wooyoung.

“Me neither,” pleaded Mingi.

Wooyoung and Mingi were both terrified and not a good mix together. Seonghwa wasn't showing it but he didn't feel comfortable with the idea either.

“Yunho, go with Wooyoung. Seonghwa stay with Mingi. I don't mind being alone.”

They brought Hongjoong's body to med-bay, hiding him under the sheets, and went back to their tasks.


	5. FINAL DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the "final chapter", I'll post a bonus chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I won't be surprised if this fiction doesn't get as much kudos and comments and hits as the others, it was just a little thing to mess around and have a bit of fun so I won't be upset, my intention was just to share this.   
> Anyway I hope you'll be surprised by the ending, and that you won't have guessed, I really tried hard to mess with you and make sure you wouldn't be able to tell who it was so please, do tell me if I did a good job or not x)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, bonus chapter will be a surprise, good reading !

The day was almost over but Yeosang was only getting more worried. There was still an Impostor among them. He was sure of it. Hongjoong wouldn't have been killed otherwise.

Since the beginning, he had suspicions about Seonghwa, but he spent all his time with their small leader, and weirdly, conveniently for whoever was responsible, Hongjoong was dead, and of course Seonghwa the first suspect. It was too big to be real. Mingi couldn't fake being sick in front of dead bodies and Wooyoung's tears were also too real, so it left Yeosang with nothing but doubts about Yunho. But even here he had inconsistency. If it was Yunho whom had sabotages the O2, he wouldn't have looked as panicked as he had, and wouldn't have worked on fixing said problems for almost a week ! And if it was him to the communications too, if he had been working with San, why would he help Mingi fix it ? Why not buying time and make it last longer ?

Even if, Yeosang would've checked on electrical. Maybe what the Impostors hadn't taken in count was his inhuman instincts. But if he was such a problem, why not kill him first ?

He had no logical explanation for this.

He sighed and finally got off the scanner he had just done, checking the results sent to him just now on his forearm pad. Nothing wrong except a high cardiac pulse. No shit.

Being done with his tasks, the best idea he had was to maybe hang out with Wooyoung and Yunho to check on them. He went left after leaving the med-bay, couldn't help himself but checked on the engine level to make sure they were good and arrived at the intersection between the reactor room, and the security room. He didn't let panic take over, but neither of the two men he was looking for were there. He stood in the hallway for a second before taking a deep breaths. There were _both_ missing, so maybe Wooyoung was done with something and had came with Yunho so the taller could finish his task, nothing wrong with that, right ?

Yeosang's inner voice called him an idiot. That they were probably dead somewhere, that they had been wrong, there was not one, nor two, but three impostors and the two others were left after San.

He rushed for the security rooms and was glad to see the cameras still on. There was no one in the corridors. At least, not in the places covered by the cameras. He kept his eyes on them until he notice one peculiar movement that caught his attention. Wooyoung was coming out of med-bay. But he had been there barey five minutes ago, and if the black-haired had gone in after he had left, he would've noticed. Be it by hearing the boy walk in behind him or catching on the cameras. It could mean only one thing : Wooyoung had used the vent. Wooyoung had vented. He had killed Hongjoong. Of course he and San had gotten along well, they knew each other from before !

Too caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice Wooyoung walking in the corridors leading to the room _he_ was in. He only snapped back to reality when a loud metallic noise made him jump, and he turned around violently, almost falling on the camera control panel, only to meet with Wooyoung himself

The metallic noise had been the man's knife he had tapped on the door-frame. He wasn't even hiding it.

“It's you,” breathed out Yeosang, eyes not leaving the other's.

“Has always been,” only shrugged back Wooyoung.

“You and San-”

“Let me stop your right there,” he cut, holding his other hand up. “San was an idiot. He wasn't an Impostor.”

Yeosang's eyes widened and his breath cut short.

“What ?!”

“Never have been ! I don't know why he defended me ...

_Wooyoung was annoyed that nothing had happened yet. He wanted blood, and he wanted it now ! Screw the other impostor, he'd hurry things. He cut the communications. Not the best moods, they usually didn't really care, he should have cut the lights. He thought about his victim while making his way to electrical. Right before he passed the corner he halted, ears out for any noise. His plan was simple : hoping only one person would be left, hop in, kill whoever was in, vent back to the security room so he could go the reactor and change himself with the clothes he had hidden in the vents._

_Things started well. Jongho came in, but a few minutes later, San left, asking Jongho to keep working on the wires while he went to help Mingi. Woyooung smirked : this was his cue. He slowly started to move but then saw San stop a little after he could disappear behind the storage's boxes._

“ _Oh hi there Sangie, emptying the garbages ?”_

“ _Yes, three days of garbage was a little too much for the poor trash bin of our Cafeteria.”_

_Yeosang too was in storage ? This made things a little more complicated. He moved back in his corner, knife hidden between his body and the wall, and patiently waited. Then he heard it :_

“ _Well the, let's help Mingi with the communications, it seems it wasn't dealt with yet.”_

_And footsteps going away. Perfect. He entered the room, Jongho being in the little corner right above a vent, back at him, having a hard time dealing with the colorful wires._

“ _Fucking hell !”_

_Wooyoung stopped an while doing so, brushed a few wires out the way, which finally caught Jongho's attention._

“ _Oh hi there Wooyoung ! San just left !” he went back to his business._

“ _Oh I'm not here for San.”_

_Jongho paused and turned around again._

“ _Why are you here then ? Something wrong with the reactor, you need a hand ?”_

“ _Actually I could.”_

_Jongho saw how weird Wooyoung was. His hand were hidden behind his back, his face was unusually devoided of emotions, and in the darkness of the room he could've sworn he saw the older's eyes flash entirely black for a second. He stood up, ready to fight back if needed._

“ _What do you need help with ?”_

“ _I need you to die please.”_

_He saw the knife too late. His eyes widened and his hands shot down to block Wooyoug's hand but the other knew what he was doing, and switched the blade to his right hand at the last second, digging it deep in Jongho's stomach. He took it out and mercilessly stabbed him numerous time, only stopping when he was out of breath and had splatters of blood all over his face and suit._

“ _Wooyoung ?”_

_He snapped his head up and his heart stopped : San was here. Looking at him, standing tall while Wooyoung was still riding Jongho's dead corpse._

“ _What the hell did you do ?!”_

_The purple suited pushed the younger aside and tried to look for Jongho's blood, in vain._

“ _Why ?! Why did you do that ?!”_

_But Wooyoung couldn't answer. He saw the knife, and looked back and forth between San and the offending object, but his body refused to move. He refused to kill San. Voices started to be heard and they both widened their eyes even more. San acted faster than Wooyoung did, as he took the knife, stood up and went from a panicked face, to a controlled one._

The rest you know it,” said Wooyoung, playing with the tip of his knife.

“Oh God,” said Yeosang, horrified. “Oh God ! We killed an innocent ! We threw him into space without a second thought and he didn't even say anything !”

Wooyoung only smiled, satisfied.

“Idiot made my job easier, I'm not going to complain.”

“Don't you have an ounce of remorse ?! Why did you kill Jongho ?! Why ?!!”

“I don't owe you anything.”

“You killed Hongjoong because he knew ...”

“He didn't _knew_ but the son of a bitch was a smart fella. He was a problem.”

“What did you do with Yunho ?”

“Don't worry about him, he's _fine_.”

Yeosang heard in his voice that Wooyoung was done conversing. His mind worked fast to find him a way out. He didn't have a choice : he had to find the others and tell them, it'll be the only way to survive past this.

He ran towards the door but of course, Wooyoung was waiting for him to do that. He still found in him the courage to violently push the younger aside, not caring that he fell to the floor. He only felt the sting after, and running became complicated when he realized Wooyoung had managed to slightly injured him on his left side.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

He just needed to find someone, anyone, and he'd be saved.

“It's useless to run y'know ?! If I don't kill you, _he_ will !”

He didn't even cared about the murderer's words. He maybe should have. He managed to make it to storage and saw his redemption in front of his eyes, until he hit a wall. It wasn't a wall, just Yunho who was passing by but Yeosang still felt so glad to find him.

“Yunho !” he grabbed him by his suit's collar and yanked him closer, surprising the man. “You have to help me, San was never the Impostor it was Wooyoung ! He tried to kill me !”

“And I'll try again !”

Yeosang turned in horror to see the black-haired standing in the door between electrical corridor and storage, madness in his eyes. Yunho's eyes went from the blood on his knife to the injury on Yeosang's side and it clicked.

“So he knows ?”

Yeosang turned to him confused.

“Wha-”

“Yes, he does. Are you going to do it or do I really have to do everything here ?”

Yeosang saw Seonghwa and Mingi in the corridor and was ready to yell their name but a knife pressed straight into his chest stopped him. Only blood splurted out of his mouth, tainting Yunho's blue suit. His eyes looked at the man in confusion, until he saw his smirk.

“Fuck-”

And then he fell, and darkness swallowed him.


	6. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this tiny fiction is over ! Hope you liked it and that you won't be too angry at me for the ending, it was fun to see your reactions and I hope I'll be able to see more in the futur.   
> For those who follow me you know I have two fictions I'm currently working on, the next one might strongly be the High School/Band AU I'm working on. 
> 
> Anyway, hope this last/bonus chapter will please you, 
> 
> Enjoy !

**REALITY**

Yeosang watched in frustration as his screen showed a red DEFEAT, with Wooyoung's and Yunho's characters standing proudly. The younger's scream of victory could be heard through the whole dorm, and it only made Yeosang more annoyed.

See, Yeosang had been playing this game for quite a while now. And he had never lost a game. When he said never it was _never_. When he was a crewmate, he'd know who were/was the impostor(s) only after a few minutes of playing, if he hadn't been killed before. When he was an impostor, he'd win. Even if he was weighted by another player. Sometimes he fell on good players, and they won easily, but other times, he had to work hard alone to make sure he won.

Ateez hadn't really been interested in it, so Yeosang hadn't tried to force them into playing. It's only after Yunho, Mingi and San had seen numerous videos of the video game on Instagram and Twitter that they thought he'd be a good idea to maybe try it.

They loved it. Yeosang still won no matter his role. He and Mingi were always the best team when Impostors, but he did good with Yunho too. San was ... San. He never killed, always sabotaged or closed the door. It was hard to be an impostor with him.

Slowly San got Wooyoung, who got Seonghwa into it, while Yunho and Mingi got Hongjoong and Jongho. They never had the chance to play together the eight of them, because one of them was always busy with their tight schedule. Tonight on the other hand, Hongjoong had not stayed in the studio, everyone was tired but motivated enough to play, and so they had tried it.

Yeosang thought it'd be a bad idea for them all to play in the same room, but he had forgotten about their amazing duality and the poker face they could do. That's how they ended in his, Wooyoung's and Jongho's shared room, the youngest and Yeosang on his bed with Yeosang's legs on Jongho's, supporting the later's computer and keeping them from seeing each other's screen. Wooyoung and San were sharing Wooyoung's upper bed the same when Yeosang and Jongho did. Mingi was sitting on a chair for his back and used Wooyoung's desk for his computer, Yunho on the bean bag next to him. Seonghwa and Hongjoong shared Jongho's bed, facing each other. They all had their earphones plugged with only one in their ears and so they had started the game.

Needless to say, Yeosang was extremely frustrated to have lost, to _Wooyoung,_ and it showed on his face. Jongho slithered a hand on his thigh and squeezed, giving him a small smile.

“AAAAH this is so funny I want to play all night !”

“Wooyoung stop screaming,” complained Seonghwa.

“You didn't even suspected me did you Yeosang ?!”

“I suspected everyone, like always,” retorted the other more annoyed by the second.

“Yeah right you can say it y'know ? No need to be a sour loser !”

Wooyoung's head showed from above them and Yeosang threw him a pillow without even leaving his eyes off his screen. The shriek he heard was enough to rip a smile from his face.

“Seonghwa ! Yeosang through a pillow at my face !”

“Well stop being annoying,” defended Hongjoong.

“By nicer Yeosang, it's alright to lose too, we all did. That's what great with this game it's not just one person it's everyone who loses,” tried Seonghwa.

“I know. I don't care. I'll do better next time.”

They all knew how Yeosang could be about this so they only smiled and brushed it off, knowing it was nothing serious.

“I can't believe you were one too,” said Mingi to his boyfriend.

“Well, I wanted to kill you, but every time you die you gasp and I would've laughed my ass off,” replied Yunho.

“You wanted to kill me ?!”

“Please, it's rule number one to kill your other half if you play with them,” stated Wooyoung, and Yeosang could almost sea the eye roll.

“That's why you totally killed MY other half first,” said Yeosang not really happy about that either. Jongho's cheek dusted slightly pink but his smile was worth it.

“No that was just for the pleasure, and look, it got my other half killed too in the end !”

“Right, about that, San if you defend Wooyoung like this once more,” started Seonghwa, only annoyed about that fact. “Because of you I got accused for killing Hongjoong ! HONGJOONG !”

They all had patterns, except Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi. San was not a killer, Wooyoung would usually kill Seonghwa or Yeosang first, Hongjoong and Seonghwa would kill Wooyoung, Jongho would take down Yeosang and/or Mingi as he knew they were the best detectives.

“I couldn't let him die !” said San with a pout.

“If you had we would've won.”

“But then he would've been sulking.”

“Wooyoung ! Don't guilt-shame San into playing how you want !” scolded Seonghwa.

“Why not ?!”

“OK that's it I'll kill you next turn if I'm the Impostor you little brat !” said Hongjoong and they all clicked on the _play again_ arrow on the right bottom corner of their screen.

And if Jongho saw the way Yeosang smirked and exchanged a glance with Mingi who had the exact same face, he did not decide to comment further and only smiled to himself, already eager to see how his boyfriend and his hyung would smash this turn in less that five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was highly inspired by @norimorii's Ateez / Among Us Fanart on Instagram


End file.
